


You Save Me, I Save You

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rogue Avengers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter Parker was always a selfless boy, so he couldn't help but 'save' anyone he could, no matter the cost.Steve Rogers was always a man with pride, so he couldn't help but return favours.So, what happens when Peter saves Steve, and the man thinks he owes him?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	You Save Me, I Save You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Gore (mild), attempted of kidnap, mentions of human trafficking

Peter was walking down the street, humming to himself, watching his feet take the steps in front of him. Peter had just gotten out of school, and he was headed towards Delmar's sandwich shop- which had been reconstructed after the fight with Vulture's men-, as he was dying for his usual.

A few steps away from his sandwich beloved shop, Peter's spider-sense starts going off. His head shoots up, and he looks around for trouble.

The teen then spots a- rather built- man standing in the middle of the road, a car rapidly approaching him. Peter's eyes widen when he realises that the man wouldn't notice in time, and that Peter didn't have time to change into his suit.

He cursed his self sacrificial ways, as he drops his bag on the floor and sprints- not using his full speed, as it wasn't necessary, and it would give away his identity- towards the man.

As he runs he evaluates the situation. The man is clearly very strong and built, so no normal teenager would be able to push him, so instead he would have to tackle him.

When Peter gets to the man, he quickly swipes the man's feet from under him. When the man begins to fall, taken by surprise of the 'attack', Peter pushes him off the road and onto the pavement. Peter then dives after him, so he too wouldn't get hit. The car whooshes past him, hitting his leg, causing him to cry out.

Peter was surprised that he had a soft landing, not the hard concrete flooring on his face that he expected. Peter cautiously opens his eyes, seeing exactly what he wished he hadn't. He was _on_ _top_ of the man he just saved, their faces mere _inches_ from one another.

Peter stares into the man's baby blue eyes, getting lost in how they seemed to swirl and dance. His face then starts to flush as he realises just how close they are and what the situation was.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, sir!" he stutters, embarrassed with himself. He moves his hand from under himself, to try to push off the man. Peter falls back on top of him, as he feels his wrist snap and fills with pain, along with the painful throb in his leg. He yelps, and whines to the man he was on top of, "I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, nothin' to apologise for," the man says softly, with a clear Brooklyn accent. His hand gently rests on Peter's waist and he gently asks, "Are you hurt?"

"I-I think I broke my w-wrist and l-leg," he stutters, his head placed on the man's chest, trying to regulate his breathing to reduce the pain. Even after being Spiderman and getting many injuries, broken bones are still extremely painful to him. He nuzzles his face into his chest and he asks, "You hurt?"

"No. No, I'm okay," the softly spoken man answers, gently rubbing Peter's back, to sooth him. "We can stay here as long as you want, okay? However long it takes."

"Okay," Peter breathes, unsure he'd actually be able to get up.

"Thank you," the man says to him, softly.

"Of course," Peter replies, smiling slightly. "No need to thank me. Anyone woulda done it."

The man he had saved from the car continues to gently rub his back, as he keeps his face on his chest. Peter could hear that some people were stood around watching, causing him to shrink and grip onto the man's shirt with his free hand.

The man must have noticed his discomfort, as he tells the crowd, "He's okay. You can all be on your way. He doesn't like crowds gathering around him."

Peter listens to their feet walking away, loosening his grip slightly. Then, he hears footsteps quickly approaching and a familiar male voice shouting, "Oh my god, Peter!"

Peter lifts his head in the direction of the voice and he asks, "Mr. Delmar?"

"¡Claro que eres tú! Siempre eres tu auto sacrificio. Tu tía caliente te va a matar por esto," Delmar says in Spanish, freaking out slightly. **[Of course it's you! You and your self sacrificial ways. Your hot aunt is going to kill you for this]**

"¡Lo siento, señor Delmar! ¡No podía dejar que lo atropellase en el auto!" Peter replies, sheepishly. **[I'm sorry, Mister Delmar! I just couldn't let him get hit by the car!]**

"C'mon, let's get you up," Delmar says.

"If you help him up by his arm, I'll help him up by his waist," the man says to Delmar, who nods in response. "Be careful, his left wrist is broken, and he broke one of his legs too."

"Okay, ready, Peter?" Peter nods, and gives Delmar his right arm, who grips it tightly. The man holds his waist, ready to push him up. "Three... Two... One."

Delmar pulls Peter by his arm, and the blue-eyed man pushes his waist, sitting up as he did so, as to help the boy. Peter stumbles at first, but eventually balances, having to lean on Delmar and his left leg.

The- strangely familiar- man stands up, and he smiles at Peter and Delmar. He then says, "Thank you again. I'll let you get back to your family, I'm sure they'll be worried about you."

"Th-thank you, sir," Delmar says, looking at the man with wide eyes. This confused Peter. He couldn't place it, but the man did seem familiar. Was he famous or something? Delmar then looks at Peter and says, "Let's get you to my shop, where you can call your Aunt."

Peter nods at him. He then turns to the man to say goodbye, only to see he had already left. He sighed and let Delmar lead him to the shop, where they called May, who demanded that he was sent to hospital.

**~Le Time Skip~**

Peter was on a school trip with his history class, and they were going to the natural history museum. Peter was sat on the bus alone, as Ned was sick and MJ wasn't in history class, and he didn't have any other friends.

The bus pulls up in front of the building. Peter sighs and stands up, walking out of the bus last, as he was sat at the back. He walks to the rest of his class, who were walking through the entrance. As he walks in, his spider-sense starts to tingle slightly, causing Peter to discretely look around, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he shrugged his shoulders.

The teacher tells them to be careful, and to stick in groups, but everyone just sprints away, leaving Peter alone in entrance. The teacher sighs and tells Peter, "Don't worry, Peter. You can go around by yourself. I trust you."

Peter smiles at his teacher and he says, "Thanks, Miss. I hope you enjoy the museum."

"You too, dear," she replies, smiling back. She then walks away, to make sure none of her students were touching anything or doing anything wrong.

Peter then walks the opposite direction, towards the animal section. He walks over to the bug area, which just so happened to have the arachnids too. Peter needed to do more research on his other half of his DNA, so he decided now would be a perfect time to do so.

Peter took out his notebook, and started writing notes about the arachnids, and what might happen to him too- like hibernation and being deadly allergic to Peppermint.

A few minutes later, Peter's spider-sense picks up, becoming more prominent. Peter's eyebrows furrow and he discretely looks around the room again. He then spots that everyone in the room- apart from him- where all in groups of two's and all adults. Then he noticed that they were all whispering to one another, and taking glances at him.

Peter gulps slightly and goes back to his notes, and uses his enhanced hearing to listen to one of the closest pairs- who were still a little way away.

"See, I told you the school were coming today," one of them says, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Yes, well done," the lady says, clearly not caring. "We've got multiple people based around the museum, but most of us are in here."

Peter didn't really understand what they were on about, and why they were here, but he knew it couldn't be good. Especially as they were here specifically for his school.

"Look," the man says. "That boy wearing the yellow jumper, by the spiders."

"Hot damn," the lady replies. "He'd get big bucks from the customers, that's for sure."

Peter uses all of his strength not to let his eyes widen or tense, instead clenching his fist tighter around his notebook. They wanted to traffic him, along with other from his class.

Peter gulps and takes his bag off his shoulder, placing his book back. He then puts it back on, and starts to think of a plan, on how to get someone's attention. Hopefully someone in this room wasn't with them, and could get them to help him.

Peter gets an idea, and leans on the metal bar that stopped people from getting up close to the cases. He then starts using his fingernail to tap Morse code. He kept on repeating, 'Help. Human Traffickers. SOS. Help. Human Traffickers. SOS.'

Peter could hear all of the other groups talking about him too, and he could hear all of their horrific plans for him, listening to their imaginations run wild. It was sickening.

It had been at least ten minutes, and Peter had moved to a different section of the animal room, so it wouldn't look suspicious and they wouldn't know he was onto them. All Peter could hear was their horrifying plans in their whispered voices, and see their eyes practically undressing him.

 _No-one's coming,_ Peter thinks to himself, tears building in his eyes. _Everyone in here is with them. Even if they aren't, who the hell would know Morse code? Damn it Peter, you should have thought of a better plan!_

Peter then hears one of the two say, "I've got the drug, you got the gun?"

The male replies, "'Cause I do. Everyone 'ere does. So, we goin' for the cutie?"

The lady replies, "Yeah, he's alone and would make massive bucks. Looks like perfect too."

"Alright, let's go then," the man replies.

Peter then hears them approaching, his spider-sense now blaring at him and becoming painful. He starts desperately tapping, 'Please. They're coming. Guns. SOS. Help. Guns.'

"Hey, kid," he hears the male's voice from beside him. He turns to look at him, finally looking able to take in his appearance. The man had a messy, brown beard, which matched his hair, and his face was rather slender, with a hidden smirk behind his green eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a plain black shirt, with a denim jacket over the top.

"Uh, hi. A-am I in y-your way?" he says, cursing his stutter.

He shakes his head and says, "Quite the opposite."

Peter tilts his head, to try and show confusion, and he asks- even though he knew the answer-, "What do you mean?"

"Me and my partner here wanted to talk to you, and show you something," the women replies, stood beside the man. She had bright, ginger hair and emerald green eyes. She was also wearing a black top, but wearing black leggings with them and grey trainers to match.

Peter shakes his head and lies, "Sorry, I gotta go meet my class in a few minutes."

"C'mon. It wont take long," the man assures, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"I-I'm okay, thanks," he replies. Peter moves his hand to try and brush the man's hand off, only for the man to tighten his grip.

"Let's go," the man darkly says to Peter, causing him to gulp.

Peter tries to move backwards, away from them. The women moves behind him and grabs him, stopping Peter to stop. She leans next to his ear and she whispers, her grip tightening by each word, "You're not escaping, kiddie. Everyone in this room in here is with us, none of them even know Morse code."

Peter whimpers, feeling her fingers dig into his skin, and from her horrifying words. She had known the whole time, and had just let him do it, to her own amusement. Tears build in his eyes again, and he begs, "P-please let me g-go."

"No," she replies, smirking. "No, I don't think I will."

Peter's eyes dance around the room, trying to find something that could help him escape. Instead, he saw everyone's eyes on him, all smirking and watching what was happening. He even spotted someone locking the door to the exhibition.

The man pulls out his gun, pointing it at the teen, and he says, "Come with us willingly, or we'll use other means."

Peter's breathing becomes heavier, knowing even if he did use his powers, he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He didn't even have his web shooters with him. Peter weighed up his options, but he knew there was only really one.

Peter slumps in defeat, lowering his head. He says, his voice quiet and broken, "Okay. I'll come willingly."

The man smirks and says, "Excellent."

The man goes to say something else, but then the alarm starts going off. The people in the room all get defensive, and the man glares at Peter, guessing that it was his Morse code that tipped someone off.

The doors then go flying across the room, slammed off their hinges. The women shoves Peter into the mans arms, who wraps his arms around him, and places the gun to his temple. Peter looks over to the doors and he sees a group of people fighting outside the exhibition, with other human traffickers. He then sees another group coming into the exhibition room, he was trapped in.

The group starts to take down the group of traffickers, while the man who held Peter captive tried to sneak away with him. A minute later, the other group comes in, helping the first. They don't seem to want to work together, as Peter can tell by their body language, glares and even arguments.

Once it was only the two groups, the ginger women, the brunette man and Peter were left, the two groups start arguing with one another. That's when Peter recognised them. They were the two teams of Avengers, in civilian clothes. No wonder why they didn't want to help one another.

The man who was holding Peter hostage was beginning to get impatient, so he yells at them, "Shut up, or I shoot him!"

Peter flinches at the yell right beside his enhanced ears, which would have been seen to be a flinch in fear, rather than pain.

The two groups snap their head in their direction, and they all glare at the man. Tony calls out, "Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this rationally."

"That wont work, tin can. Jeeze, how dumb are you?" Sam states, rolling his eyes.

That comment started a whole new argument between the two groups, which caused the women and man to get very angry. Peter knew what he had to do, he just had to do it perfectly, or his secret would be out, along with him being- quite possibly- dead.

He closes his eyes, and he takes in a deep breath. He concentrates his spider-sense, and it tells him what to do. He snaps his eyes open and he pushes the man's arm up, just as he shoots the gun. Instead of it hitting his head, the bullet hit the ceiling.

The man's eyes widen, but Peter takes his surprise for advantage, and he uses the man's arm to flip him over his shoulder and onto his back. The man hit his head, causing him to fall unconscious. Once he's on the ground he kicks the gun away from him. He then turns to the women, swiftly dodging her punch.

he then grabs her other arm, which was coming towards his neck with a needle, which held the drug that would have knocked him out. He then grabs it from her and stuck it into her arm. When she began to fall, he slowly guides her down, so she didn't get hurt any further.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier, kid?" Tony groans from the doorway.

Peter stands up fully and looks over at them. He simply replies, "There were too many guns, too much of a risk."

Everyone nods in understanding, but a few give him sceptical looks, wondering how he was able to take down two adults, who were much larger than him.

Peter's eyes then widen at a thought and he quickly asks, "Is everyone else okay? Are my class safe? Did you take down all of them?"

"Slow down, kid," Sam responds, rolling his eyes. "Everyone's fine. It's our job to make sure everyone's fine."

Peter scoffs at him and he says, "Yeah, 'cause you're sure good at your job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asks, getting defensive.

"I had to save myself, because all of you were too busy bickering with one another. He would have shot me in the head, if I didn't stop him," Peter responds, glaring at them and crossing his arms. "Grow up and make up with one another. People need you as a team, not as people who fight over something petty, which causes, not only yourselves, but others people to get hurt."

Everyone was silent, looking shamefully. Peter takes a shaky breath, still shaken by the events that took place. He then walks towards the gun and picks it up, putting the safety back on.

Peter then turns to the closest person to him, and says, "Catch."

Peter throws the gun at Natasha, who catches it easily. "Nice moves you got, kid," she says to him. "What's your name?"

"Peter," he responds. He shoulders his bag, and adds, "Peter Parker, ma'am."

"Peter, what're you doing here? I thought you lived in Queens?" Steve asks, looking concerned for the traumatised boy.

"Field trip with my history class," Peter responds sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Peter's eyes then widen when he realised that Steve Rogers asked him that, meaning that he was the man he fell on. "Oh my god... I saved Captain America from being run over..."

Tony snorts with Rhodey smirking beside him- as well as Natasha-, whereas the Rogues were all looking worriedly towards Steve.

Steve's eyebrows then furrow as he looks Peter over and he asks, "Wait... That was only three days ago."

Peter gulps, seeing what Steve was getting at. Peter tilts his head, acting innocent, and he asks, "What do you mean, sir?"

"No normal person can have healed a broken wrist and leg in _three days_ ," Steve responds.

"Uh," Peter mumbles, trying to think of an excuse. "Medicine?" he responds, more of a question.


End file.
